DG in Wonderland
by Williejumps2013
Summary: DG is getting used to her new life. But life is complicated and secrets and revenge make it more-so. Alice crossover starts towards the end.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER~ Don't own. Will turn into a Tin Man/Alice crossover.

Chapter 1

"You are my last option Cain! Az has run off to who knows where, abdicating the throne, which means I have to be Queen." DG was furious. _How could he not understand that I need him to do this for me._ She thought.

"You wont need to be Queen for a very long time, DG -" Cain started but couldn't finish his sentence.

"Sooner than everyone thinks!" DG hurumphed herself onto the sofa of her room. "Sooner than everyone thinks." she whispered again.

"What do you mean DG?" Cain knelt in front of her, taking her hands. She shook her head. "Deeg, why sooner than everyone thinks?"

"My mother is dying." She whispered, barely audible, like she was surrounded by people and only wanted him to hear. "But she doesn't know yet, at least not officially. Father and I know because we have it on the Other Side. Even over there, its hard to cure." She took her hands out of his and covered her face to hold back sobs. _I will not break down in front of Wyatt Cain. I will not break down in front of Wyatt Cain._ She repeated over and over to herself in her head.

"Why do you need a husband and Consort from this side so soon? Why not wait until after you are Queen? Find someone special, Kiddo. Fall in love." Cain knew he could do nothing to sooth the pain. He knew what she was going thru, at least to some extent.

"I need to get married NOW Cain. The people won't except me until I am married and I don't trust anyone except you, Raw, and Ambrose. I can't marry Raw and I refuse to marry Ambrose! You are my only option. Please do this for me." She removed her hands and he saw that her eyes were glossy and wanting to explode from tears. She stared at him. The silence was unbearable.

"I need to talk to Jeb about it." He smiled. "I all ready did that. He said yes. We've become friends now. And before you say any thing, I already rand the idea past my father, and he approves."Cain pulled her to her feet. "What if I had said no?" He was curious.

"Then I would have had to resort to Ambrose." She shuttered at the thought and then smiled. Just then Ahomed came into the room. All he did was look at DG, pain on his face. He closed the door and crossed to DG, seemingly ignoring Cain. "She knows. She knows she's dying. The doctors just told her. And she knows we never told her we knew."Just then, DG's doors went flying open and their was her mother, standing their, yelling about how they should have told her. Both Cain and DG both realized that their fingers were still barely locked together. They pulled them apart and took a step away from each other. Ahomed looked over at DG and she gave a slight nod and a small smile. He smiled back at her, glanced at Cain, and went back to his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't own. Alice is in the middle_

__Chapter 2

It had been four months after that day that DG and Cain were married. The event itself was uneventful. Az sent a recorded message and a gift. At least she's alright. DG thought to herself. Cain refused to answer to any sort of royal code.

"I just want to be Cain." He whined the entire month before the wedding. He settled for "sir" and moved on with whatever he was doing (usually something regarding the new Tin Man project he was in charge of).The night after the wedding, they found that they had pretty much an entire floor to themselves. It was actually the most narrow part of the castle, and was located in the middle floor. They were both relieved to have two separate rooms, conjoined only by their shared lounge. When they went to bed, both couldn't sleep, ever present of the person in the room around them.A few weeks later, the queen stepped down, and DG took over her responsibilities. That event was a bore as well.

Two months was sitting next to the fire, taking great pleasure in the fact that he didn't need to go out to get wood, with the storm that was brewing outside. One of the doors slid open and DG crept in. She closed her door with her back and slid down to the floor, curled up in a ball and started to shake. Cain got up, left his papers and walked over to the desk and put a strong hand on her shoulder.

"DG? What happened?" He didn't hear her muffled reply. He squatted closer to her. "DG." She lifted her face and he saw her tears. "Aw, kiddo. I'm sorry." She let he sobs go and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her back.

"I didn't even get to say good buy. I didn't get there soon enough." She stammered into his neck. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, trying to get her to breath more normally. He picked her up and walked her into her room for the first time. He saw covered canvases, piles of drawing books, pencils, paints, drawings of people and places he didn't know. Colored glass had replaced the clear glass in every other room. He sat her down on the bed.

"You need sleep, Deeg."

"Will that make the pain go away?" She looked up at him, shoulders still shaking, eyes red, face white as paper.

"No, but it will help." He left the room to let her go to sleep. He felt an unnerving sense of something new, and it made him scared. _Pull yourself together. Why would that bring out a new feeling?_ He heard a voice clear and twisted in his seat. _WHAT IS SHE WEARING?_ All he could do was stare. She was in baggy pants and a loose grey shirt that looked like something his son would wear.

"I was wondering," she hesitated. "I was wondering if you would spend the night with me..." Her voice trailed off. Cain knew he needed to be their for her. Ahamo would be distraught. He had just lost his wife after a 18 year separation and one year reunion. Cain got out of his chair and slowly walked towards his wife. "Sure, kid. If thats what you want." She nodded and ushered him in. _You are so far out of your comfort zone here_, he thought as he sat on the edge of the bed. She was sitting cross legged right in the middle and fell over on her side. _Poor kid. She's so exhausted._ He grabbed the loose blankets and slid up to the top of the bed. Cain swung his legs out and DG pulled up to him, resting her head right on his collar bone. He pulled the blankets up over them, and they both drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Cain woke up to a knocking at DG's door. Ambrose peaked his head in."Is she awake?" He whispered. Cain shook his head. "She has a meeting with an ambassador in ten minutes. I tried to tell him she couldn't see him, but thats how long he gave me to get her." Cain looked down at DG. Her face was covered in dried tears. He didn't want to wake her up, and he didn't have to. Her head twitched and she jolted awake.

She looked at the door and gasped. "The ambassador?" Ambrose nodded. She sighed and glanced up at Cain. He felt sorry for her. She had no time to mourn.

"I'll do it." Cain stated. DG looked shocked. "That is if you want me to." She paused and nodded. "Tell him to come into the sitting room in five minutes." Ambrose left. Cain felt the pressure of DG's head lift off his shoulder and he slid out. "Go back to sleep Deeg, you need it." She laid down in the bed and tried to fall asleep. Cain left the door sightly open so she could see what was going on. He went to his room, put on a clean shirt, and waited for the ambassador in the sitting room. He heard a knock on the door and sounded the okay. Ambrose walked in with the ambassador (a short, fat man you could tell had never worked a day in his life).

"Where is the queen?" Cain held back a laugh. _What is wrong with this man's voice?_ It was a shrill, squeaky voice. The kind of voice that you would picture a mouse having. He spoke again. "I demand to see the queen."

In the other room DG wanted to get up. She wanted to go and yell at that walking marshmallow. DG was surprised when Cain kept calm. "The queen is unavailable. She has given me permission to take all appointments for today."

"You, sir, are unacceptable. I came to see the queen, not her husband." He pointed a sharp chubby finger at him. "I will not be kept waiting. If the queen wants to lie in bed all day, then she is not fit to rule. I will repeat one more time that you, sir, are un-ac-cep-tab-ble." He jabbed Cain in the chest every syllable. DG was going to get out of bed, then she saw Cain's body straighten. She heard him, trying very hard to keep calm.

"Sir, you are mistaken on many thing. Before you hurt yourself trying to figure them out I'll tell you. One, I am quite aware that I am not the queen. However, I know that you are from the south, where it has been proven that you are hiding Long Coats charged of severe crimes." He took a deep breath, reached for the ambassador, and picked him up off the ground by the lapels of his coat. "Two, you will never, let me repeat that, _never_, insult the queen like that in front of me. If you do, I will send you flying thru the front doors of the castle with a boot print permanently indented on your sorry ass. Do you understand? The queen has suffered a great loss, and you will show her respect!" He put him down and straightened his coat. "Now, what did you come here to say."

DG smiled. Not one person in her life had ever defended her like that, and with that she fell asleep in a little ball under the soft, fluffy protection of her comforter.


	4. Chapter 4

DG dreamed of the first to come to the O.Z. Dorothy Gale, the girl who ruled. She was the reason she was here. She had been having this dream for quite some time now, and always in black and white. It would appear, out of nowhere, in the middle of what ever dream she was already having.

Dorothy would come running up to her, out of breath. "You are in trouble." the young girl would say. "Be careful. Do not trust." Then a black shadow would come and consume her and a creature would emerge. When the black shadow would vanish, the creature would lunge at her, and she would jump awake. This time, though, was different. She didn't see Dorothy Gale. She just saw the shadow. It consumed her, called to her, drew her towards it. She turned and the creature was standing there, staring, holding a broken person in its arms. It thru the body at her and DG turned her face to avoid looking at the body. Just then, the shadow reached hers and they combined and pulled her to the ground, dragging her along the hot sand. Then their was a bright flash of light. She sat straight up in the bed to see Cain, sitting by her feet, an concerned look in his eyes.

"You were screaming." He seemed concerned.

"What was I saying?""Something about 'black' and 'darkness'." She looked away, towards the window. It was black outside.

"How long was I asleep?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Well, you were asleep all day. Then I went to dinner, came up and heard you screaming. Then you just sorta laid there. That was when the second sun set. You hadn't moved until started to scream again. What happened, kiddo?"

"I don't remember." She bit her lip. "Can you stay again tonight?"

"Sure kiddo." He walked around the bed and assumed his position from the night before. _Why did she lie? Why won't she tell me her dream?_ And with that thought Cain joined her in sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been six months after DG's mothers death. She was still having the nightmares, and they were occurring just as frequently and she was usually able to sleep thru them. Cain was staying with her every night and comfort her when she woke up screaming. Their was a lot DG didn't like about being queen. The politics was not one of them. She enjoyed the debates that occurred in council meetings because they took her mind off of her personal problems. Their was talk starting about heirs to the throne, of people wanting to hunt down Az for her crimes. Cain was supportive of her and was shocked that they felt the same about all of the issues that had been brought up. That was, however, except could hear the doors slamming from across the castle, muffling the pair of voice. DG and Cain were having their first actual argument in their "marriage".

"NO CAIN! I refuse to let this stand!"

"But DG, we have to have it. If we don't, what are we going to do with the Long Coats when the Tim Men find them?"

"Lock them in the metal boxes that I found you in. I refuse to allow people to be executed!"

"But Deeg, think about what they did to the people? Think about all the lives they ruined. Think-"

"No." DG sat down on one of the many chairs. "I know why you want it. The Long Coats took your family from you. I understand that. But they were following orders. Some were more brutal than others, yes, but I don't believe that every Long Coat was vicious. I don't believe that all of them need to be killed for the crimes of a few." Cain sighed. He knew he couldn't win. He knew that DG wasn't going to allow the bill to pass. A timid knock came to the door.

"DG and Cain angry?" It was Raw, followed by Ambrose.

"A little, Raw. How can we help?" Cain was glad Raw came in when he did. The innocent seer had become increasingly more friendly to him since the end of the last adventure.

"Raw wondered if DG need Raw's help." He stared at her. "Raw can help with bad dreams."

"Who told you about those Raw." Cain didn't look at her. He didn't need to to feel her eyes burning into the sides of his head.

"Raw sense that DG not sleep well. Raw also sense DG is upset."

She shook her head. "No thank you, Raw. They're going away." She glanced at Cain. _Don't say anything!_ She didn't know if it was magic or luck but he sighed and sat down.

"DG not want to tell Raw about them. Raw understand. Has DG told Cain?"

"Yes, Raw. DG has told Cain. But Raw, DG and Cain need to finish this discussion in private." Both Raw and Ambrose took their leave and DG looked at him with a hopeful sighed.

"You're right, Deeg. The Long Coats aren't all bad, but we need that option if something happens. What if we change the law so it only applies in specific cases?"DG sighed.

"Fine. I'll look at the law and see what I can do to keep it." She got up and went into her room. Cain didn't follow. But he did join her for bed after dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Wonderland is coming up soon, I promise!

Also, reviews or comments or somethign would be nice, if you want.

* * *

It had been weeks since Cain and DG had fought. The law had been altered and both of them were friends again. Raw realized though that DG's dreams were getting worse. Then, one day, DG didn't show up for the morning council meeting, then didn't come down to lunch. Cain went to their room and she was gone. He ran to Raw. "Raw, where is she?" He was careful to control his temper around Raw. One time he got angry and grabbed his coat and Raw started swinging at him, landing a few decent hits. DG's speech about courage had gone to his head.

"Raw sense DG is at peace. She feels home."

"Raw." Cain cautioned. "Don't make me do something I'll regret. Where is she?"

"She at fence. At edge of grounds." Cain hurried to the fence. When he reached the fields, he saw her sitting on the tall, black fence. He walked up behind her and saw her braiding her hair. Her long fingers were moving skillfully and she tied it off.

"When were you going to tell me you were here, Wyatt Cain?" She didn't turn her head, just put her hands by her side to grip the fence. Cain moved to the fence and crossed his arms over the top rail.

"You scared me when you disappeared, kid." He sighed. and looked out over the field.

"I have issues, Cain. I have a secret that would change the way you see me forever." She turned her head. "And I wish I had the strength to tell you."

"We all have parts of our life we want to be kept quiet, kid. And the two of us probably have enough problems and secrets to make another person. Is your secret the reason for all those scars on your back?" She gasped and stared at him. "I saw them when we first started sharing a bathroom. 'Bout four months after we got "hitched" as you and your dad would call it. I'll leave you to your thoughts. Just know one thing Deeg, I could never see you as anything less than you already are." He pushed off the fence.

"Cain," DG swung her legs over the fence, "will you help me down?" She smiled and held her arms out. He grabbed her waist, sending shivers up her spine. The feeling was mutual when she put her hands on his broad shoulders. She landed with a thud between his legs and they stood there like that for a moment, his hands on her waist, hers on his arms. They pulled away from each other and headed back into the castle, into their room, and got ready for bed. Cain was always ready first, and laid down not trying to think about what had happened earlier, at the fence. He closed his eyes and tried to think about sleep, but he kept seeing her eyes, full of pain. He hated it. But then he felt the bed shift and DG's head placing itself on top of his chest. He heard a sigh.

"It was two years before I came to the O.Z., the night I got these scars." He opened his eyes. "A man had came to town a few weeks earlier, and was a lot like you. Kind, sweet, intelligent. I - he- I was flattered that he showed any interest with me. He took me out to dinner a few times, and then I realized that he was controlling and possessive and violent." He put a hand on her shoulder. She continued with a deep breath. "I tried to get away from him. He grabbed me by the hair and started to drag me to a cabin in the middle of the woods. Every time I got loose, he caught me. Then we got to the cabin, and he tied me up. The first time he slapped me, it made me cry, the second time, it only stung, but the third I didn't even feel it. So he hit me harder." Cain's grip tightened on her shoulder. She shifted so she wasn't even close to looking at his face and continued. "He favored knives though, and starting slashing at my back. Before he could do anything else, I began to hear voices and sirens, so I started screaming and he ran away and left me there. He disappeared, and we never found him." Cain's grip loosened a little and DG twisted to look at him again.

"I'm sorry DG."

"Well it makes what we're about to do next easier." She smiled at the confused look that crossed Cain's face. She swung her leg up and over him, put her hands on his chest. DG lent into her first real kiss with her husband. He took his hands and placed his hands on the small of her back. She used her legs and flipped him over so he was on top of her, as her fingers began manipulating his belt buckle and zipper to take off his pants.

"Deeg, are you sure you want this?"

"Wyatt Cain, I have wanted this from the moment we were married."

That was all he needed to hear.


	7. Chapter 7

DG woke up, wrapped in Cain's arms. She liked the way it felt.  
"Morning, sleepy." She wiggled around to see his face.  
"Hi." She smiled.  
"You slept soundly." He smiled back at her. It was the first night in a month she hadn't tossed and turned all night. She stretched under the weight of his arm.  
"Why did you have to make me so sore?" DG laughed and tried to wiggle free. His arm tightened. "Wyatt, I need to get ready for the council."  
"And what if I don't let you?" He playfully smiled down at her.  
"Then you will be in a lot of trouble." She threw the smile right back at him, and slipped out of his arms. She rushed to get ready and hurried to the council meeting. She didn't remember any of it. She hurried back to their room. DG heard him in his room, humming. She went to her room to grab a book, opened the door and held back a scream.  
"Miss me?"  
"Zero. What are you doing here?" she tried to back out of the room. He lunged forward and grabbed her by the wrist. She cried out as Zero dragged her towards him. She heard a gun cock as Zero forced her in front of him.  
"Well, well. The loyal Tin Man isn't so loyal after all." He put his face next to DG's and sniffed. "She smells better than your first wife." He was walking towards the floor length mirror DG had in her room. "Well, see you soon." DG felt a rush as he pulled her into the mirror. They landed in a cell. Zero ran out of the door and locked her in.  
"Good luck, girlie. You aren't going home anytime soon." He smiled, showing yellow teeth. He turned and walked away.  
"Just tell me where I am!" DG ran against the bars.  
"Wonderland." DG looked at the woman in the cell next to her. "You're in Wonderland."


	8. Chapter 8

"Wonderland? Great. Do you know if all the stories are real?" DG huffed.  
"What do you mean all? Where are you from?"  
"The Outer Zone. We call it the O.Z. Did you ever happen to live in the United States?"  
"New York. Why?"  
"You would know it as OZ, as in The Wizard of." She turned her head to see the woman's eyes widen.  
"Is it exactly like the OZ in books?" DG shook her head.  
"Is wonderland?"  
"Hell no." They laughed.  
"I'm DG. Sorry if I don't shake hands."  
"Alice."  
"Of course. Tell me you've gotten passed the whole 'off with her head' thing."  
"I did, then the story started over. I got home and was dragged back by the same guy that brought you."  
A man in a top hat approached the cells. "You okay, love?"  
"Hatter! You have no idea how happy I am to see you."  
"Where have I heard that before?"  
"Get us out."  
"Us?"  
"Yeah. Me and my new friend." Hatter sighed and in a short time had both of them out. He looked at DG and cocked his head. "Now who are you?"  
"DG. Let me guess," she looked at Alice and winked, "Your name is Hatter, you work with tea and a person that's name resembles 'Rat', and people commonly think you're crazy." She smiled. He leaned close to her.  
"You psychic or something?"  
"No. I just like to read." She shot a glance at Alice who was smiling. "Alice, is there any way to communicate to where I come from?"  
"If anyone knows, its Caterpillar."  
"Of course, his name had to be Caterpillar." She sighed. "Where do I find him."  
"We'll take you to him, but first we need to run." Alice grabbed her hand and they started to run. They hid and ran for days, and finally reached a old, bleak building.  
"Welcome to the hospital." Alice two of them had grown close. They had told each other about their homes, their lives, what they had experienced when they had their first adventures. Alice wanted a new start, in a place where she wasn't a legend, and a place where Hatter (who was her husband) could feel more at home. DG had offered the O.Z., now that all the myths of both her home and Wonderland had been cleared. They walked thru the hospital, and DG saw the effects that "oysters" had on the people of they reached the library, and DG saw for the first time, the man called Caterpillar.  
"Well I'll be, the Outer Zone does exist." All three jaws dropped in disbelief.  
"How do you know about my home?" DG finally said.  
"Books. There are books about Wonderland, why shouldn't your home be any different?"  
"Can you help me get back?"  
"I believe so." DG sighed. "But first, would you like to talk to someone over there?" She nodded, a little too violently.  
"Very well." He led her to a curtain on a wall and pulled it. A giant mirror was hanging on the wall. "All you need to do is think of the mirror that you want to see thru. The mirror will do the rest. But once you take your hand off, you won't be able to reach it again."  
DG hesitated, then put her hand on the mirror. She saw her sitting room, and Jeb.


	9. Chapter 9

"Jeb? JEB!" She cried out for him. He turned and looked curiously at the mirror.  
"What? How? Where?" Jeb stuttered, but stood and walked towards the mirror all the same.  
"Jeb, where is your father?"  
"Out looking for you, your majesty." He straightened.  
"Jeb, I thought we were friends. If you want a formal title, call me mother, otherwise its DG." He smiled and nodded.  
"Where are you? Who are those people?" He took another step towards the mirror.  
"Friends. I've found a way home. Are you all safe?"  
"Yes, but DG, where are you?"  
"Tell my father that I went thru the looking glass. He'll understand." Jeb nodded. "Tell your father I love him."  
"He knows."  
"Just tell him."  
"All right, mother." He smiled.  
"Thank you, stepson." She took her hand off the mirror and turned around.  
"You never told us you were a queen!" Alice stared at her. DG shrugged. Then Caterpillar spoke.  
"I take it you know the person that brought you over here? His name is Zero, the Queen of Hearts new favorite assassin." She nodded and told her story to him. While she spoke, they started walking again. This time to a new mirror. This one was encased in a large machine.  
"I thought the queen shut this down." Hatter gasped.  
"Fake." Caterpillar turned it on. "DG, all you need to do is think of home. You will be fine. I take it that these two will be going with you."  
"If they want." They both nodded.  
"THERE!" They heard Zero screaming for them to stop. Caterpillar pushed them towards the machine.  
"What about you?" DG touched his arm.  
"Go. I have my ways of escaping. Just go." Caterpillar handed her two books she hadn't seen before and pushed them into the machine. The same swirling vortex of light from earlier surrounded them as they were forced out of the mirror. The three of them landed in a heap on a very familiar floor. Hatter got up first and cleared his throat, Alice got up next and held her hand down to DG, who took it. That was when she saw them. Her family standing there looking at the group.  
"Hello, Wyatt." She smiled and took a step towards him.  
"They're coming for us." Alice put a hand on her arm. DG turned to face the mirror. Why hasn't it closed yet?  
"Right." She broke her gaze with her husband and the three turned to the mirror.  
A knife flew thru and DG ducked to the side and grabbed the handle with her hand. She felt the blade slice her palm, followed by the blood heating her hand. Next a black suit emerged from the mirror. Hatter easily knocked him unconscious, and Alice pushed him back into the mirror.  
"A Suit. Looked like a 9 to me." Alice nodded in agreement. But then a hand reached thru, and DG would recognize that hand anywhere.


	10. Chapter 10

The hand was grabbing at DG, and only DG. Zero stepped thru and reached for her. She ducked out if his reach and stood between him, her friends, and her family.  
"Get away from us." She spat. She was no longer afraid of him, because something else had replaced that fear.  
"Well, well. Look who grew a spine. Just so you know, I enjoyed hearing you scream." He sneered at her and winked.  
"I've never screamed because of you." Her head started filling with a fog.  
"Oh, but I have made you scream. Don't you ever wonder what became of the handsome man who you loved three years ago?"  
DG gasped, and her head filled with more fog. "How do you know that?" She whispered, not sure if he had heard her.  
"How else? How else would I know that you looked so cute in that little blue and white checked dress of yours? Or how innocent you looked with your pig-tails? Or that you hate the police man because the only reason he gives you tickets is because you hit his mailbox with your bike?"  
"You. You're him," she came to a horrible, head clearing realization. She dropped the knife and reached around to Wyatt's hip, grabbing his gun. She aimed it at Zero, cocking the pistol.  
"You won't do it." He was laughing at her. "You still love me, and you know it."  
DG squeezed the trigger, hitting him in the knee. "You don't know me." She whispered. "And I love my Tin Man." She turned to one of the guards that had entered her room. "I want him in a suit, locked in a cell, with two guards at all times, understand." The picked up Zero and dragged him out of the room. She put the gun down on the table and turned to face Wyatt, "Now where were we? Oh, yes." She took a flying leap and landed in his arms, smothering his lips with hers. She pulled away and hopped down.  
"DG, can Raw fix your hand? I don't want you to be in pain." She looked down at her hand and realized the magnitude of the injury the knife had bestowed upon her. Before she could scream, Raw was at her side healing her. When he was done, she hugged him, and walked over to the two newest members of her family.  
"May I make introductions?" Alice and Hatter nodded, and she began. "Wyatt Cain, former Tin Man, current general and love of my life." Wyatt nodded politely. "Jeb, his son. First official member of the new Tin Men." Jeb followed his father's lead. "Ambrose or, as we like to sometimes call him, Glitch, advisor to the crown, brilliant, most of the time."  
"Hey!" Ambrose pretended to be offended.  
"Raw, wonderful seer." Raw shyly nodded. "And my father, Ahamo. For you," she tapped Alice on the shoulder, "tin man, son of the tin man, the scarecrow, the lion, and the wizard." Alice's face cleared of confusion,  
"You failed to mention who they are, honey, although, I assume she is from our side."  
DG nodded. "She was. But she went thru the looking glass, followed the white rabbit, and brought down the house of cards."  
Her father's face smiled. "Hello, Alice. Pleasure to know that our story wasn't the only one that was based on reality. But I fail to see who you are."  
"Hatter. And you know about Wonderland?" Hatter cleared his throat and stood up a little straighter. DG saw the books Caterpillar gave her the ground and bent down to see what they were. As she straightened she showed Hatter the book. He cleared his throat and read, "Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass." She tossed the other book to Wyatt he read the title."The Wonderful Wizard of Oz? What are these?"  
"Books from our side." Her father answered. And the rest of the evening was spent explaining what had happened to them in their world, Wonderland, and the stories that they had read as children. The entire time all DG could think about was her hand in Wyatt's and when their room was vacated, DG pulled him into their room.  
"I have been away far too long, Tin Man." She smiled coyly at Wyatt. He caught on quickly and picked her up, walking her into their bedroom and placed her on their bed. The rest of the night was spent with the two of them wrapped in each others arms.


	11. Chapter 11

DG had been home for two months now. She and Alice had become close friends and Hatter was wonderful at trying the patience of Raw, since for some reason, he could never read Hatter. DG concluded it was because Hatter was born and raised in Wonderland, and that made him different. Alice was the first female Tin Man in O.Z. history, and she loved every minute of her job. Jeb seemed to be her best friend, and that made Hatter obviously jealous, but their was no drama.  
Her life had returned to normal, except it was much simpler now. She and Wyatt had no secrets, they were each other's best friends, lovers, confidants. They wanted to spend every moment with each other.  
But life doesn't stay uncomplicated for long. Wyatt and DG were spending their evening together when DG couldn't keep it in any longer.  
"Did you enjoy being a father?" Wyatt looked up from his papers and thought for a moment.  
"Yes. I have to say that the brief moments that I was a father, I enjoyed it."  
"If you could, would you want to be a father again?"  
"Deeg, where are you going with this." He stood up and started to walk towards her, sitting on her couch. She didn't say anything and stood up as he sat down. "Deeg-"  
"Wyatt, I'm having a baby." She had planned it so differently, but this is what she got  
"What?" He jumped up. That was the first time that DG had seen him be afraid and show it.  
"I am having a baby." She didn't know how many times she could say it to be more clear. His response surprised her though. He picked her up and kissed her.  
"I love you, kiddo."  
"You can't call me kiddo any more." She smiled at him.  
"Alright. I love you mother." He smiled back at her and she knew her fairy tale had finally come true.


End file.
